


Golondrinas

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [39]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Puzzleshiping - Freeform, RanTober 2020, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Las golondrinas escogen una pareja para toda su vida y, una vez encuentran a su alma gemela, jamás se separan de ellas.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshiping
Series: RanTober [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Golondrinas

**Author's Note:**

> Me rindo, lamento la tardanza, pero les traigo un poco de puzzleshiping para sus corazones
> 
> Día 9 - Golondrinas

**Golondrinas**

Desde el momento en que Yami puso sus ojos sobre Yugi supo que este sería el dueño de su corazón, su mente y todo su ser desde ese momento y para el resto de su vida, incluso se atrevería a decir que lo sería en su siguiente vida, y en la que le siguiese a esa hasta que sus almas no pudieran reencarnar más; que haya sido justo el día en que las golondrinas iniciaban su migración, llenando el cielo con sus pintorescos colores para él fue una señal más que clara por su significado.

Ahora, a punto de casarse y unir su vida ante los ojos terrenales con su dulce omega vuelve a ver las pequeñas aves, que parecen atraídas por ese momento que para él es mágico, posándose en los arreglos florales de los arcos y los bancos, mientras su pronto a ser esposo camina hacia él viéndose aún más radiante que cualquier otro día. Extiende su mano hacia su _Aibou_ enlazando sus dedos una vez este la toma sintiendo su corazón derretirse cuando Yugi le sonríe con los ojos húmedos y brillantes.

—Te ves hermoso —susurra sin apartar su vista de él acariciando sus dedos—, siempre te ves hermoso, pero hoy estás… deslumbrante _Aibou_ —alza su mano para dejar un pequeño beso en esta encantado con el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

—Yami, por favor —el joven suspira jalando un poco su mano, no para soltarse sino para que su atención se dirija al juez que oficiaría su boda en lugar de en su persona.

Yami se gira hacia el juez, pero su atención aún permanece en su _Aibou_ , ignorando casi toda la ceremonia en su afán de grabar a fuego en su memoria la expresión de absoluta felicidad de su amado; su atención sólo se desvía de su casi esposo al momento de decir sus votos.

Mientras hablan, dos pequeños gorriones vuelan cerca de ambos, posándose brevemente en sus hombros cuando el juez finalmente los declara esposos y alzan el vuelo cuando los ahora esposos se inclinan para concretar su unión con un beso.


End file.
